Full Body-Bind Curse
The '''Full Body-Bind Curse,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows also known as the Body Freezing SpellCast-a-Spell kit found in the Library section of the Harry Potter Official Site (Petrificus Totalus) is a curse that paralyses the opponent. It is often used by inexperienced or young wizards in duelling. This curse can be found in Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian. Effects The victim's arms and legs snap together, and he/she will fall down, stiff as a board. However the person's skills to hear, see (however just straight forward), feel, and think still work properly. The Full Body-Bind Curse is fundamentally different from petrification, which is highly advanced Dark Magic and which cannot be reversed by a simple counter-curse.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Known uses Etymology *The root of this curse's incantation seems to be the Latin words petra, "rock", and totus, "whole" or "entire". *Also, pertrificus seems to come from the word "petrify", meaning to turn into stone, or describes a manner in which someone takes on the characteristics of a stone. Totalus likely comes from "Total", meaning complete or wholly. Following this, the spell likely means, entirely petrify. Behind the scenes *In the Cast-a-Spell training room, when the spell is cast it seems to coat the victim (a snake) in ice. *When Dumbledore immobilizes Harry, the latter says, in wondering how it could have happened, that it was a Freezing Charm (Dumbledore had done so wandlessly and nonverbally). However, less than a few pages later, after Dumbledore is killed, he notes that the Full Body-Bind had lifted. *In the films and video games, this spell occasionally appears blue, white or purple. *When Hermione uses this on Neville a mist-like effect issued from her wand and ther was a faint white flash around his body before the curse took effect. *The only instants in the film where a victim's arms and legs are snaped together is when Hermione used it on Neville and when Draco used it against Harry on the train, any othe time it was used like when Neville used it on a Death Eater and when Hermione used it on Antonin Dolohov they were either immobilized with their hand together or they were spread eagled Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Warner Bros. Harry Potter Official Site'' Notes and references fr:Petrificus Totalus fi:Kangistumis tyystilys es:Parálisis de Cuerpo Entero pl:Petrificus totalus Category:Curses